parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yang
Yang is a blue rabbit in Yin Yang Yo! Yang played Mater in Cartoons (Cars) He is a car Yang played Stitch in Riley and Yang He is a monster alien Yang played Philoctetes in E.Bcules He is a Orange kid Yang played Gonzo the Great in The Character Show (The Muppet Show), The Character Movie (The Muppet Movie), The Great Character Caper, The Character Christmas Carol, Character Treasure Island and The Characters (The Muppets) He is a great She played Dale in E.B. and Yang: Toon Rangers, E.B. and Yang (Chip and Dale) and E.B. and Yang the Animated Series He is a chipmunk Yang played Bon Bon/Bonnie Hand Puppet in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a Hand Puppet Animatronic Yang played Archibald Asparagus in Eli WagesTales He is a Asparagus Relatives *Sister - Yin *Father - Bugs Bunny *Mother - Lola Bunny *Girlfriend - Lina *Best Friends - *Cousins - *Aunt - *Uncle - *Uncle in Law - *Nephew - Warren Gallery: Yang-0.jpg Yang happy.png Yang (Yin Yang Yo).jpg Yang angry.png Yang.jpg tumblr_inline_n48t4qjk3j1sy8eur.jpg yang and his sword.jpg YANG COME WITH YIN.jpg yang coop beak.jpg yang gasps.jpg yang heads up.jpg yang look.jpeg yang pokeball.jpg yang think.jpg yang two figers.jpg yang master yo test.jpg dave and yang.jpg lena and yang.jpg yang play game.jpg yang point tiny.jpg Yang yell.jpg Yang get mad.jpg Yang about love.jpg yang base 1.png yang base 2.png Yang-converted.jpg Yin and yang carl lady.png Yinyangsurrounder.jpg Yinyangliefairy.jpg Yinyangbeatbadguy.jpg Yinunderwearyo.jpg Yintogetheryo.jpeg Yinsaysyay.jpg Yinsaysno.jpg Yinnofood.jpg Yinloveyang.jpg Yinaboutguy.png Yangwithride.jpg Yangwasteus.jpg Yangusepower.jpg Yangthinkaboutclown.jpg Yangsomadatall.jpg Yangkeptup.jpg Yanggotplan.jpg Yangdatelina.jpg Yang and yo pig.jpg Yang read note.jpg Yinsosweet.jpg Yang says panda stupid.jpg Yang see the hamster.png Yang he is cute.png Yin read a paper.jpg Yang with stuff.jpg Yang mad at them.jpg Coop beat yang.jpg Yin says hi again.jpg Yin celebrate party.jpg Yang starring at roger.png Yang muffins.jpg Yang about twins.jpg Yin hearing master yo.jpg Yin about master yo puppets.jpg Yang stinky clothes.jpg Yang one foot.jpg Yang listen to her.jpg Yang happy with pain paws.jpg Yang fall floor.jpg Yang at store with yin.jpg Yang about bad things.jpg Woo foo aura fight.png Dave win game.jpg Yin yang yand.jpg Yin coop is rock.png Yin happy at him.jpg Tumblr niietilBwu1tujhi1o1 500.jpg Yang way a go yin.png Yang trying to punch.png Yang see a villain.png Yang playing the games.png Yang kiss carl.jpg Yang happy at new girlfriend.png Yang fight with roger jr.png Tumblr mz3pzoX7a01s1l1ego1 400.gif Yang fight cats.jpg Yo clean dishes.jpg Yang yes bunny.jpg Yang bugs bunny.png Yin sick day.jpg Yin point mud.jpg Yang yin fix.jpg Yin back off.png Yang master yo gone.png YANG HAPPENING.png Yin yang sadness.png Yin yang sad.png Yin dancing.png Yin and yang are surrounded.png Yin and yang are dead meat.png Yang look yuck is normal.png Yang magic that.jpg Yang love hurts.jpg Yin yang talk to night master.jpg Yin smell about bugs.jpg Yin sees coins.jpg Yin about movie monster.jpg Yang says dumb yin.jpg Yang about water spirit with yin.jpg Yin says aaugh.jpg Yang is silly land.jpg Yang holding a chocolate bar.jpg Yang where are we.jpg Yang tied up puppy.gif Yin and yang at the movie theatre.jpg Yin and yang are wearing super heroes.jpg Yin and yang are warriors.jpg Yin and yang are realistic.jpg Yang you know you wanted.jpg Yang winding day.jpg Yang thinks about two space girls.jpg Yang so happy at yin.jpg Yang sees skirt.jpg Yang power car.gif Yang jumps with skirt.jpg Yang drop a chocolate milk.jpg Rita hugging yin and yang.jpg Yang soap.jpg Yang reading.jpg Yang fun read.jpg Yang one good reason.jpg Yin and yang keeps together.jpg Yang afraid creatures.jpg Yang got shot.jpg Yang about spandex.jpg Yin and yang keeps together.jpg Yang about lady carl fruit.png Yang is ruined time travel.jpg Yang broken part.jpg Yo has use to bathroom.png Yang time runs out.png Yang wakes up and gasps.png Yang reading a paper.png Yang pulling his finger.png Yang point read a note.png Yang is trying to stop carl for power yin.png Yang is getting tire.png Yang getting farts.png Yang farts again.png Yang about invisible farts.png Yin and yang shocked.png Yang saving master yo.png Yang and master yo screaming.png Yang fight the bosses.png Yang butt wedgie 1.png Yang butt wedgie 2.png Yang freaks out his brain.png Yang shocked about yarn alive.png Yang says dumb yarn.png Yang point yin about party.png Yang is leaving the beach.png Yin and yang have puppy eyes.png Carl ask yin and yang about dentist.png Yang kick some evil butt.png Yang stand up to fight.png Yin and yang are gasps in the future.png Yang holding his carrot.png Yang has his tail.png Yang has his buckteeth.png Yin and yang stand together.png Yin and yang fighting coop.png Yang grab his yangerang 1.png Yang grab his yangerang 2.png yang gets chocked 1.png Yin, yang and carl stickin around.png Yin, yang and carl humans.png Yang sneezes stickin around version 1.png Yang sneezes stickin around version 2.png Yang spin around 1.png Yang spin around 2.png Yang spin around 3.png Yang spin around 4.png yang in the boat.png yang says about twins.png Yang and lina png 2 by trainboy48-danw5by.png Yang and lina by roxasmark.jpg Trivia *His and Yang's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Yang can be compared to Ken Masters of the Street Fighter series to a certain degree, considering their predominant emphases are the martial arts sides of their respective fighting styles. Conversely, his sister, Yin, can be compared to Ken's friend/rival, Ryu, who shares the same focus of the mystical elements of their styles. Yang can also be compared to Ken in terms of the fiery, impatient and sometimes arrogant personality they share. Again, conversely, Yin and Ryu share the same composed, empathetic, kind-hearted and ambitious personality and the fact that both were posessed by evil at least once while both Yang and Ken have yet to become evil. *Unlike Yin and Yo, Yang does not turn evil for a short while. Much like he counter-part on the the Tao symbol where Yang is good and Yin is bad. *Some fans think then Yang is a better Woo Foo Knight because he knows both mystic and martial arts and Yin doesn't.This is because it looks like Pretty Pink Pus of Pain of Yin are a magical move and Yang in the episode Disapp-Eared use invisibility, so looks like Yin uses magic and Yang uses might and magic.The truth is then Pretty Pink Pus of Pain are a martial arts.The other think that makes Yang "magical" are Pus of Pain which are a martial art move, too. *On an interesting note, Stephanie Morgenstern and Scott McCord, the respective voice actors for Yin and Yang, have collaborated together for the direct-to-video movie, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids. Although McCord was the only one to continue the voice acting in the follow-up'' Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' television show. *McCord also provided the voice for Daniel "Dan" Kuso, the primary protagonist of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. It should also be noted that both Bakugan and ''Miss Spider ''were licensed and distributed by a single entertainment company: amiraca's Nelvana Limited. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Rodents Category:Yin Yang Yo! Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Blue Characters Category:Twins Category:Yang and Lina Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Angry Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Children Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Prey Category:Comedians Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Yang and Daring Do Category:Leonardo Bastos e Pontes Characters Category:Idiots Category:Troublemakers Category:Vinnytovar